Hidden Wonder in Plain Sight
by MayFairy
Summary: The Doctor and Romana falling in love in Paris, both examples of the fact that appearances aren't everything. But it's not just their character; their relationship is a different one than what others expect, something far more otherworldly:: Doctor/Romana


**Before I get accused of writing anything that isn't the kiriban, I wrote this on a random burst of inspiration at midnight a while back, and randomly finished it on my iPod on the bus this morning. **

**I don't even know what this is, really...just some random, kind of vaguely fluffy Doctor/Romana written in present tense. It was inspired by a photo, actually...you know the one that has them in Paris, with Romana laughing as she holds onto his scarf and he is looking back? It's the background for my blog, for anyone who follows it. :) If you're interested in following, let me know at the bottom of your review. :) **

**So enjoy the randomness, I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>They are running through Paris; two Time Lords among the mass of oblivious humans, who merely see a schoolgirl and a tall man with a somewhat overly lengthy scarf, rather than the travellers of the fourth dimension that lie beneath.<p>

She sees something exciting, some strange native thing that cannot be explained by her supposedly superior academic knowledge._ (She had realized quite a while previous how much his local knowledge tended to outshine her academic, though she would never admit it to him in a thousand years.)_ It looks enchanting but when she mentions stopping, he rambles on about a cafe that suddenly does not seem nearly as interesting to her as it had five minutes ago. So she stops, yanking her hand out of his in her determination to get a closer look. Feeling the loss, he also stops, and gives her a strange, almost melancholy look as he briefly regards her hand before inquiring into the reason for their abrupt halting.

Ignoring the unidentifiable but not altogether unpleasant feeling in her stomach that stirs when she watches him, the Time Lady grabs a hold of his scarf as she explains what it is that she wants to inspect. With each word she inches closer to her desired destination, so much so that soon the scarf stretches between them over several meters.

By the time she is done explaining, the Doctor is looking over to where she was indicating and grinning an amused and almost condescending smile as he realizes what it is that has her so puzzled.

She does love his smile, but this one makes her feel a little too much like a child, and she scowls. It becomes apparent quickly that he had never meant to come across in such a way, and as they walk towards it he explains why it is done, in a tone and manner that makes her realize that despite being in many ways his student, he didn't think anything less of her for not understanding some things. It seems that as long as she is willing to learn, make mistakes, and ask questions, she will never be a disappointment to him. Strangely enough, it is so very, very important to her that she has his approval and respect, possibly because he has hers and she likes to think of the two of them as equal Time Lords with different areas of abilities. At least, she does on her more humble days.

She runs slightly in front of him once he is done with his explanation, and the shared scarf proves to be a potential danger to passers-by. Her object of curiosity was a painted silver man, a concept that she hadn't understand until he explained it to her.

As she is yet again stretching out the scarf, he changes the game and gives the scarf a hard yank which brings her towards him, only inches away. For a brief second, she thinks that he going to kiss her, a stolen embrace in the street shadows. But instead, his long fingers travel to her temples, and her eyes flutter closed when she feels the soft brush on her mind that is far more intimate than any simple physical action. They remain like that for several minutes, basking in the telepathic companionship that their entire species has a base urge for.

When it finally ends and the link is broken, she snaps her eyes open to see his large grin and twinkling blue eyes. Immediately her smile stretches to match his and their hands entwine as they once again set off along the streets at an excitable pace.

A man with a scarf and a schoolgirl, both in actual fact more wonderful than anyone could imagine at first glance.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you liked it! Drop me a review to let me know your thoughts, will you? Reviews on anything inspire other stuff, so yeah! <strong>

**Also, I am getting a lot of building muse for DS, so when the kiriban is done, which will be soon, hopefully (I know I keep saying that, LOL), I shall be jumping back into it with renewed fervour! :) **

**Thanks a bunch, **

**MayFairy :) **


End file.
